tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~
FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~ is the Faultflex remix of FP-INHUMANITY by TP-TH-7 under Speedy series, Faultflex remixes, and Boss Rush series. Like its original, it is also part of vampire boss section. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida After INEXPERIENCED, we introduced ourselves Faultflex remixes. Vampires are in much need of those Faultflex remixes though. We'll be one of them in this era. As I thought about it, we come up with our idol stories, where my idol Yuichi Asami, as the character version, becomes a vampire as the others as characters, are in some moments where they never thought about it before! Unlike its original, FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~ has doubled it up, and half it down! Tomiko Kai If we think about this moment with vampire boss pairs into Faultflex remix, this is all worth it. No matter what is going on, I think it is about time! Yuri Moto This has ever been the first Faultflex remix that comes from a vampire boss pair! Charts Gallery FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~.png|Banner FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~-bg.png|Background FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Like its original, FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~ has Yuichi Asami on the right side (again, as a vampire as usual). * Despite that FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated two levels higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (557 vs. 551). * FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~ has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows of its CHALLENGE chart, alongside with other vampire boss songs, 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space, Creature of the Night, Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, FP-INHUMANITY (its original), and Blood ~a vampiric life mix~. * FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~'s BEGINNER chart is rated two levels higher than its original's BEGINNER chart. Again, it is still harder on this chart. * FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~ has three templates, like its original. It has an extra Template A that are between the 212-BPM section and 188-BPM section of the original. ** 100 BPM is still the same on Template A, 200 BPM replaced 227 BPM on Template B, 200 BPM is still the same on Template A, 200 BPM replaced 160 BPM on Template C, 400 BPM replaced 182 BPM on Template C, 200 BPM replaced 212 BPM on Template B, 200 BPM on Template A was added, 200 BPM replaced 188 BPM on Template C, 400 BPM replaced 260 BPM on Template A. *** As of key signature, it has 5 sharp that replaces other key signature on the original's 100, 227, 160, and 182 BPMs (with 200 BPM kept the same), 3 sharp that kept from 212, but replaced on 188 BPM, having another part of the song in between, and kept 1 sharp on 260 BPM. **** 100 = 100 (Same) **** 200 < 230 (30 BPM slower) **** 200 = 200 (Same) **** 200 > 160 (40 BPM faster) **** 400 > 182 (218 BPM faster) **** 200 < 212 (12 BPM slower) **** 200 - ??? (Original FP-INHUMANITY does not have that part) **** 200 > 188 (12 BPM faster) **** 400 > 260 (140 BPM faster) ** Just exactly like the original, it also has 4 stops. * FP-INHUMANITY ~Faultflex mix~ is one of the Faultflex remixes that came from a Boss Rush series song. It is usually a vampire boss song though. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Faultflex remixes Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 11 Category:Difficult Level 13 Category:Expert Level 16 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:3 Sharps Category:1 Sharp Category:Vampirism Boss Pairs Category:100 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:4 Stops